


i'll teach you what trust is

by yesterdaychild



Series: Happy Eruri Week! [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Erwin gets off on this, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Sort of dub-con but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdaychild/pseuds/yesterdaychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi learns to trust Erwin the hard (but fun) way.</p><p>Written for Day Four of Eruri Week. Prompt: Trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll teach you what trust is

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://erwindanchou.tumblr.com/post/70950804092/eruri-week-day-four-ill-teach-you-what-trust-is

The first time Erwin makes a move on him, Levi backs away. 

Years on the street have conditioned him for a negative response to sex. Living on the streets, sex is first and foremost a form of aggression, a way of showing who is more powerful.

Having been small since he was a teenager, Levi has been on the receiving end of plenty such aggression. He grew up very quickly learning that he had to be strong to survive. 

So when Erwin goes from kissing him to moving a hand down to his belt buckle, Levi’s instincts kick in.

He and Erwin are an undefined item - and indeed it has only been a week since they had given in to pent up tension. Back from a tough mission, they had spent the night curled up in each other’s arms, and when they had woken up the next morning it had seemed so silly to pretend it hadn’t happened, or to stop doing it altogether. And if they carried on curling up in bed with each other every night for a week, neither of them would say they didn’t want it.

Until the night when Erwin kisses him in bed and moves a hand to his belt buckle. Levi hisses against his lips and backs away.

Erwin moves back, and there’s hurt and confusion in his eyes. He leans forward, reaching to grasp Levi’s chin, but Levi simply leans away and backs up.

Levi is confused at his own reactions, and there’s a sour feeling in his heart when he sees Erwin simply stop. “I’m sorry,” Erwin says. “I thought you wanted this.” 

Levi shakes his head. “No, I’m sorry. I have just never had sex where I’m not being threatened.”

Something clouds over in Erwin’s eyes. Levi thinks it’s disappointment, but he looks again and realises it looks remarkably like danger.

"Do you think," Erwin purrs, "That means I can train you to trust me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Levi replies, trying to keep the tremble from his voice. He’s not afraid of sex, he’s not afraid of Erwin - but that voice and the thoughts it is putting in his head are making him go weak at the knees.

“‘Punishment is one of the best ways to learn’,” Erwin quotes, and if Levi often said it with an air of disinterest, Erwin was definitely taking great interest in the concept and its promise.

Erwin leans forward and kisses Levi, but this time he presses close, crowding Levi in with his body. But he keeps his hands to himself, so Levi can still push him away.

"Anytime you want," Erwin says, breathing against Levi’s lips, "We can stop. But until you tell me to, I’m going to do whatever I want to you."

Levi nods, and Erwin shakes his head. “The first lesson,” he admonishes, “Is that I expect a verbal answer to everything.”

"Yes," Levi acquiesces, but Erwin says, "Not yes, Levi. ‘Yes, master.’"

Levi sucks in a breath of surprise. Erwin watches him, then says, “Remember, Levi - anytime you want, we can stop.”

Levi thinks about it, then shakily says, “Yes, master.” 

It’s Erwin’s turn to take in a breath, and Levi sees that same dark emotion colour his gaze.

"I’m going to make you feel so fucking good, Levi," Erwin breathes as a promise. "Take off your pants. But leave your shirt on."

Levi moves to unbuckle his belt, but Erwin shakes his head. “Lesson number one, Levi. Verbal responses. Come here.”

Levi mumbles, “Yes, master,” and goes to where Erwin is. Erwin puts his huge hand on the globe of Levi’s arse, letting it rub against the rough fabric of his white pants. The sensation tingles down and straight through to Levi’s cock, and he shudders from the unexpected pleasure of it. Then, all of a sudden, Erwin bends him over his knee. Taken by surprise, Levi grips Erwin’s thigh, but is mostly dangling uselessly in the air.

Erwin’s hand leaves his ass and Levi closes his eyes for the inevitable smack. He feels awfully vulnerable and exposed despite being fully clothed. Yet he knows that though this is similar in substance to sex on the streets, it’s fundamentally different in that he can stop it anytime he wants. He is empowered with the choice to say no, and for some reason that makes him want even more to say yes, to give Erwin that permission to do whatever he wants with him. 

When Erwin’s palm lands, Levi finds himself gently rutting into Erwin’s thigh - a motion that does not go unmissed.

"I don’t seem to recall saying that you can enjoy this, Levi," Erwin observes in the ame clinical tone he uses to discuss Titan anatomy with Hange. "Count off your punishment for me, if you please."

Erwin’s palm lands, and Levi gasps, “One.” 

It’s not the pain that matters, but the humiliation - the fact that he’s letting Erwin master him and use him and pleasure him, and the fact that he is allowing it to happen. “Two,’ he says, and tries hard not to rub into Erwin’s thigh again. The control makes him grit out, “Three,” and “Four,” but Erwin seems to notice, and fondles him after the next smack, which produces a loud, surprised, “Five.” 

"Do you like this?" Erwin asks in an undertone, his voice like cream and caramel. "Does this turn you on, Levi? To submit to me?"

"You’re a control freak, master," Levi says, but all he’s really done is to substitute the word ‘Erwin’ with ‘master’. "But fuck, yes."

Erwin pushes into a standing position on the floor, and Levi sees that he is smirking. “Now take off your pants,” Erwin orders, “But leave the shirt.” 

Levi takes his time, slowly pulling his belt out of the loops, drawing out the quiet  _shhhhick_ of leather against cloth. He pulls his pants down in a leisurely fashion, and he looks up when they around his ankles, then steps, one, two, out of them. 

A breeze runs through the air and Levi’s shirt billows quietly against him, rubbing gently against his arse under his underwear. Levi shivers from the sudden breeze against his warm thighs - or perhaps it’s from the smoulder in Erwin’s eyes. 

Erwin comes off the bed and kneels in front of Levi. He palms Levi’s erection through the cotton of his dark blue briefs, then licks a stripe up Levi’s cock through the cloth. Levi throws his head back with a groan. This definitely feels infinitely better than anything ever has before.

Erwin peels Levi’s briefs off his hips and thighs, but stops once Levi’s cock has bounced free. “What do you want me to do, Levi?” he asks, looking up at Levi, whose eyes have gone all wide.

"I- I," Levi struggles with the words. Finally he whispers, "Please touch my cock, master."

"Since you asked so nicely, I’ll do better than that," Erwin smiles, then dips his head and closes his mouth around Levi’s tip.

Levi lets out a loud moan. He stands by Erwin’s bed, naked from the waist down, with his briefs trapping his knees in position. He puts his arm against his mouth to muffle the sounds that are dropping involuntarily from them and closes his eyes, but Erwin pops him free to say, “Uh-uh, my good Levi. I want you to watch me.”

Levi opens his eyes to see Erwin staring up at him, lips sealed around the head of his cock. Erwin’s left hand grips his hip lightly, and his right hand fists around the base of Levi’s cock. Erwin’s rough palms and strong fingers feel so good, much better than his own slender fingers wrapped around his cock usually do.  

Erwin re-focuses on the dick in his mouth, pushing his hand up and down its shaft as he licks at the head. The tiny kitten licks that he’s giving make Levi desperate for more, until Erwin puts half of Levi’s dick down his throat.

"Good lord," Levi pants, trying hard not to buck into Erwin’s mouth. "Fuck," he whispers, when Erwin smiles around his dick.

Erwin bobs his head up and down Levi’s cock, and Levi believes he’s slurping in a deliberately indecent manner. That blonde head and those clear blue eyes are undoing him slowly, and he feels about to come apart. But Erwin seems to sense it, and he pulls off Levi with one last obscene smacking sound.  

"On the bed," he commands, even as he pulls his jacket, tie and shirt off. 

"Yes, master," Levi tries hard not to sound too eager as he kicks his underwear off and sits on the bed. A funny pair they make - Erwin with his naked chest and torso, and Levi without any pants on. But Erwin crawls onto the bed and kisses Levi hard, and Levi plants his hands hard behind him as he leans back under the force of Erwin’s kiss. 

Erwin makes short work of Levi’s cravat and throws it to one side, then proceeds to nuzzle at Levi’s collarbone. “I’ve wanted to do this forever,” he growls, then sucks and bites down  _hard_.

Levi jolts from the pain, and is embarrassed to find that his cock juts up even straighter than it already had before. Erwin looks at him to see if he’s okay, ready to back away even this far into their game, but Levi leans up and kisses him.

When Erwin pulls away his lips are red from all the small bites Levi have given him in return. His eyes are completely dark with lust and he picks up Levi, flips him over and practically throws him down, this time with his face hitting the coverlet. Levi wants to protest, and it feels almost uncomfortably vulnerable with his ass just sticking in the air, but then he feels something wet and soft probe against his asshole and he  _keens_.

Erwin is careful despite his rough treatment of Levi just a few seconds ago - his hands tenderly frame Levi’s hips, thumbs gently pulling Levi’s ass cheeks apart as his tongue continues his exploration of Levi’s opening. He licks around the raw hole, then slowly sticks the tip of his tongue in, slowly spreading Levi open. Levi presses against the coverlet, trying to get away, but it feels even better with his nipples and the tip of his dick scratching against the covers and he realises it’s a lost cause. 

Presently he feels something blunter and thicker join Erwin’s tongue, and he knows that it’s Erwin’s finger. This time he’s  _really_  not sure, and he scrabbles away.

"Erwin," he pants, "I can’t, I’m sorry -"

Erwin stops at once, pulling back altogether. He stays away from Levi, careful not to touch him, and asks, “Are you okay?”

Levi nods, not trusting himself to speak, wiping his face on his sleeve. He almost hates himself for ruining this, everything, whatever Erwin was trying to do for him, until Erwin asks, “Would it be better if you can see my face?”

Levi’s pants slow, and he nods. “Perhaps,” he says.

This time, Erwin treats him like he’s spun glass, turning around to see his face. Impeccable Erwin is flushed, his lips swollen and his hair sticking to his face, but Levi can see the same man in his eyes. Erwin presses a kiss to Levi’s forehead, saying, “I won’t start till you’re ready. And we don’t have to do this at all.”

Levi looks at Erwin and mumbles, “I want it. I want you. And I’m ready.”

Erwin nods, then fumbles in his bedside drawer, coming up with a tube of lube. He coats his fingers liberally, and this time when he inserts a finger, he’s looking Levi deep in the eyes. 

Levi closes his eyes against the assault, bites his lips. His knees fall apart involuntarily, and Erwin’s finger rubs against the walls of his insides.

"Okay?" Erwin asks. 

Levi nods, opening his eyes. His pupils are completely blown out. “More,” he gasps. “Please.”

Erwin slowly pushes his finger in until he’s two knuckles deep. “Fuck, Levi,” he says, “Look at how well you’re taking it.”

Levi doesn’t look, just begs, “Stop talking and just hurry up.” 

Erwin pushes his finger in all the way, then draws it out. The next pass around he pushes two in at once, going slow as Levi splutters and squirms around him. He’s an absolutely wreck, his neatly pressed shirt now rumpled all around him. Levi is breathing shallowly, and Erwin can only imagine how full and breathless he feels, so he wraps a hand around Levi’s cock and his mouth around the tip again.

Levi practically shouts at the sensation of being fucked and being blown all at once, and he looks down at Erwin just treating him to a sensory overload. He feels good, for once, and when Erwin adds a third finger he knows he can do this.

Levi says, “Enough,” and Erwin pulls away. Levi, for the first time all night, takes the initiative and gets to his knees, pulling Erwin into a deep, hungry kiss. His hands fumble at Erwin’s belt buckle, and before long he’s pulling Erwin’s cock free, holding the heft of it in his hand. He grabs the lube, slathers it generously on, pulls Erwin’s massive cock through the loose circle of his fingers.

"It’s huge," he breathes against Erwin’s lips, "But I trust you," and he feels Erwin’s smile against his.

Erwin lays him down gently, and positions himself against Levi’s entrance. He’s leaning over Levi, holding himself up with one hand, the other preparing to feed himself into Levi’s twitching hole. As he presses in, Levi breathes out, and it feels so good, it feels amazing, now that it’s consensually given and he knows he can trust Erwin with himself.

Erwin stops just shy of bottoming out, and his nose is practically touching Levi’s. “How does it feel?” Erwin asks, voice rough from the strain of keeping himself together.

"Good," Levi says, and locks his ankles behind Erwin’s back to pull him in deeper.

Erwin grunts and begins to move, and the wet  _schlep schlep_  of the push and pull of Erwin in and out of Levi’s ass is such a marvellous sound. Levi’s cock is trapped between their bodies but he reaches up and puts his arms around Erwin’s shoulders, pulling him deeper. He’s stretched so wide and he feels so full and all his senses are tingling, his nipples standing erect and desperate for touch.

"Fuck me harder, master," he whispers into Erwin’s ear, a reminder of how this all started, and Erwin grunts in surprise, before pulling himself into a sitting position. Levi lets out a yelp of surprise, and scrabbles at Erwin’s back when he realises he’s now sitting on Erwin’s cock. He holds himself upright for a while, but before long is forced to sink down on it, and he lets out a long moan when he feels Erwin’s cock plumb even deeper into him. 

"You asked for more," Erwin says, "And you’re going to get it." He lifts Levi bodily, and then pushes him down hard on his cock.

Erwin still has his white pants on with all the 3DMG straps attached, and Levi feels them scrape against his bare arse and the sensitive parts of his thighs. If possible, it turns him on even more to know that he’s fucking the Commander of the Survey Corps like they’re both non-intelligent animals, like the rest of the goddamned military. He starts to bounce himself up and down Erwin’s cock, relishing the way it makes Erwin grunt and groan, and before long starts to feel a different sort of fullness gathering at the pit of his stomach.

He reaches between Erwin and himself and starts to stroke himself, movements becoming more and more frantic. Erwin starts to thrust up all the harder, his grip on Levi’s hips getting bruisingly hard, and they are a frenzy of movement and friction and edge for awhile. The feeling in Levi’s stomach builds, and he begins to clench around Erwin’s cock - Erwin’s hand joins his, and the feeling of great warmth around his hand and his dick is too overwhelming, and he’s clenching and spasming all around Erwin - 

Erwin pushes him back and plows right into Levi’s clenching ass. He buries himself deep, shallowly pulls out, and thrusts back in again. Levi is too weak to protest, trembling and shaking out, and it’s the best feeling of bliss he’s ever had. A few more hard thrusts and Erwin’s pulling out, wrapping a big hand around himself, and groaning hard as he jacks out streams of cum over the mess on Levi’s stomach. Then he collapses next to Levi and they both lie there, sated.

"Did I succeed?" Erwin eventually asks.

"Fuck yes," Levi says shortly. After a while he says, "I feel gross. Where do you keep your towels?"


End file.
